


Give or Take

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [16]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Two years of dating has them fairly comfortable in their sex life and Kyungsoo has always been a very flexible lover, so to speak.





	Give or Take

Kyungsoo was staring out the window, halfway through his sandwich when his phone blinked to life with a message. He sat the remaining portion of his lunch down, wiping his hand on a napkin before taking his phone in hand. His lunch hour was fairly consistent, so Amber usually threw him at least one message to check in on his day.

_Hey handsome. Work treating you rough?_

He took a sip of his lemonade and then began typing up a response.

_Afternoon beautiful. It’s not too bad. Yours?_

He popped a couple of chips into his mouth, looking back out the window. Their building’s breakroom was on the ground floor, right across the street from a park. While Kyungsoo wasn’t the most social, he enjoyed people watching and couldn’t ignore such an excellent opportunity during his lunch to utilize the space.

_It’s all right. Chanyeol and I are working on a new composition. I’ll let you listen to it sometime. But hey, I was also wondering…I have an itch._

His brows steadily rose as he continued reading her message. They didn’t really need codes, both of them were fairly upfront and honest even with sex, but every now and again Chanyeol nosed around her while they texted, so they’d made some up on the fly. The phrase had stuck around, now mostly standing for sex in general, but usually when Amber used it…it had a very different context.

_Need me to scratch it?_

Her reply was almost instantaneous.

_Only you can. You get off work earlier than me, yeah?_

Logistically, it gave him time to grab a shower and clean himself out, prep himself for her. That always made the evening more fun. Plus their post-sex ritual of ordering in Chinese food sounded like what he needed on a bleary Wednesday.

_I’ll be ready for you._

He didn’t even have a chance to set his phone down before she responded.

_Chanyeol’s right behind me. YES I CAN SEE YOU, YEOL. I’ll see you tonight. I can’t wait. Like SOMEONE ELSE I knsuejhgds_

Another message arrived shortly after the first.

_It’s not my fault she looks so sappy when she reads your messages._

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

_Give my girlfriend her phone back, Chanyeol. I’ve got to get back to work._

Pocketing his phone, Kyungsoo took his trash to the bin and tucked his lunchbox under his arm, giving him free hands to check his phone again once he made it to the elevators. Apparently another struggle had occurred, because Amber never sent him emoijis, although several had made it through to his messages. Finally it had gone back to text, obviously his girlfriend once more.

_Love you and DEFINITELY NOT CHANYEOL ANYMORE._

Kyungsoo laughed, soft and fond, thankful he had the elevator to himself. The messages had him in high spirits and eager for the evening to come.

\--

The shower had him feeling a bit looser, likely because he’d lingered in the hot spray longer than he usually did. Cleaning and prepping himself had become part of the routine on some of their playdates, mostly because they both grew impatient with the fingering process fairly quickly. He wasn’t sure which strap-on Amber was going to select, so he picked a moderate plug, just in case.

Deciding to skip out on clothes, Kyungsoo lounged on the bed, half-hard and flipping through his phone as he waited for his girlfriend to get back from the studio. He’d been reading something Sehun had put on his Facebook when he heard the keys at the door, the shuffling of bags.

He went back to reading, only for the phone to be pushed down to his chest a moment later, Amber leaning in to kiss him. He hummed appreciatively back, releasing the phone from his hands so he could cup her cheeks instead.

“Nice to see you too.” He brushed their noses, taking the chance to greet her once their mouths weren’t occupied.

Amber’s warm smile always soothed him, even now while he was half-hard and naked on their bed. It had been a long time since he’d been embarrassed by nudity in front of her, but that didn’t mean nerves didn’t settle in his belly. It’d been a few months since they’d done this.

“Certainly can’t be a better view than you like this.” Amber slid her hand appreciatively down his chest, taking his phone and setting it on the bedside table. “How long have you been waiting for me?”

Her fingers were heading lower and Kyungsoo’s cock jumped up in attention. Shifting his hips caused him to clench around the plug and he let his eyes fall closed as he groaned. “Not…not too long. Twenty minutes tops.”

When she only traced his hips, ignoring his erection, Kyungsoo finally opened his eyes again, watching the thin of her nail trailing over his skin. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth. The things she did to him still after two years of dating; he couldn’t love anyone more.

“You don’t have to wait any longer.” Her voice was husky, alto and honey-warm. It poured over him as she pulled her hand away.

He settled into the pillows as he watched her move to undress. Her tee went first; then the bra followed, both left on the floor where they landed. He brought his hand down to his cock as he watched her. He loved the lithe of her body, how taunt and yet soft she was; the swell of her breasts, the fullness of her hips and thighs. If she didn’t come from fucking him, he wanted her to sit on his face.

When she finally was naked, he watched her sift through their toybox from where he’d left it on the dresser. The harness easily slid up her body and she attached the dark red dildo, the one with a smaller end that also slid into her. It took a bit more adjusting than some of their other attachments, but Kyungsoo liked how it made her tremble with particularly brutal thrusts.

Amber was always stunning, but as the fake cock bounced with her motions, her gaze dark as she took him in on the bed, Kyungsoo felt unbelievably lucky to have such a beautiful woman in his life. She tapped at his ankle as she reached the foot of the bed and he moved to spread his legs, bending his knees.

“Mmm, you picked a good plug size. I’ll still be able open you up.” She slid her hands over his thighs appreciatively. “Does it feel good?”

Kyungsoo’s breathing grew rougher and he clenched around the plug, wanting her to catch the motion. “You’ll feel better.”

Crawling onto the bed, the mattress dipping with her weight, Kyungsoo gasped as he felt her mouth just above his knee on the inside of his thigh. She liked him best like this, on his back so she could watch his face. Sometimes it was red with shame all the way to his ears, but other times it was lax with pleasure, hair mussed from where he’d arch back into the pillows.

She tugged at his cock, Kyungsoo had missed her tossing the lube beside them. He bucked into the touch, groaning low as the downswing back onto the bed had the plug pushing deeper inside of him. Amber didn’t seem to want to focus on any one sensation for long, pulling her hand back after a few strokes and letting her fingers trail down towards the plug, giving it a slow tug.

Exhaling slowly through his mouth, Kyungsoo relaxed his body so she could pull it free. The emptiness made his chest tighten briefly in panic, in displeasure, but before he could even register the feeling Amber already had moved up to kiss him, the slick head of the toy pressing at his entrance.

They kissed for a moment, Kyungsoo sweeping his tongue into her mouth, hands moving from her back to instead to thumb at her breasts. He drank down her gasp like water in a drought, circling the nubs until they pebbled at his touch. She nosed along his jaw in response, kissing near his ear.

“Ready?”

Kyungsoo let one hand slide into her hair. “Fuck me.”

He’d never had a real cock inside him to compare, but he felt that the toy had to be far smoother than its counterpart. His eyes closed and he groaned; body immediately fluttering around the rigid length and pleasure dancing behind his eyes. Amber was sucking a hickey near his ear, one he’d have to hide tomorrow before work unless he wanted Sehun teasing him till it faded. He hoped she’d leave more.

His toes curled into the blankets as she slowly began to move, her moans breathy and light. He could feel his cock leaking against his belly, his earlier fingering in the shower having pushed him a little ahead of her arousal.

Amber was a natural dancer, her thrusts powerful and constantly shifting angles. She read Kyungsoo’s moans and adjusted until she heard him gasp, until she felt him grip her shoulders and hang on for more. Kyungsoo already felt wound impossibly tight; head tossing back with a another groan as the toy continued to brush and rub inside him.

She pulled back to watch him, her thrusts more blunt, the rocking causing him to shift up the bed. Her gaze made him want to squirm, but he didn’t pull away. He spread his legs wider, felt the stretch and spread as she used her hands to keep him open. Amber’s stare traced down him, left his skin tingling as it moved past his straining, wet cock and down to his hole, where the toy continued to split and press inside him.

“You take me so well.” She leaned back down to kiss along his chest, praises under her breath. “So fucking handsome.”

Kyungsoo arched up, her thrusts amping up as she dug her fingers into the sheets for purchase. The sharp snap of her hips had him feeling dizzy, like he was falling even though there was nowhere to go. He cried out, nails grazing her scalp as he ran them through her hair. His hips moved to meet her thrusts, and somewhere in the haze of his want, he heard her moan in response.

He wasn’t going to last. Kyungsoo was barely able to bring a trembling hand up to his cock, starting to stroke it with wild abandon; not caring if it matched the pace of their fucking. She pulled back from pocking his chest to watch him again, hands on his knees and she pushed the toy back into him with rapid thrusts.

With a cry he shot across his own chest, clenching around the unforgiving length continuing to fuck into his body. He could barely catch his breath and he felt as if the ceiling was spinning, pleasure dancing down to his fingertips, his toes.

He shuddered when the toy slipped out of him, feeling boneless and spent, but he still managed to look over at her. Their eyes met and wordlessly he told her what he wanted. Amber gasped, sliding the smaller end of the toy out from inside of her, tossing the harness with her dirty clothes on the floor.

When she moved to straddle his face, hands braced on the headboard, he immediately sank his tongue into her, curling it up inside her. One of her hands shifted to his hair as she moaned, rolling her hips against his mouth. She never lasted long this way, but he wanted to taste it, to feel it as she broke to pieces against his tongue.

He worked his jaw to tenderness, hummed low into her when she finally came with a gasp, thighs tightening around his head as she rode out her pleasure. Kyungsoo still felt dizzy, drunk off of the sex, off of the taste of Amber in his mouth. When she finally pulled back, she leaned down and kissed him, uncaring if they shared her between them.

After things started to settle, Kyungsoo’s pulse slowed and still in the quiet of the room, he tugged her down with him, tangling their legs together despite the tenderness of his thighs and ass. Amber pressed feather soft kisses to his chest, fingers tracing circles near his hips.

“How you feeling?” The silence had been comfortable, but Kyungsoo knew Amber would break it first.

Kyungsoo groaned softly as he shifted on the bed so they were side by side, facing one another fully. “Thoroughly fucked.”

“Isn’t that what you told Kris when we first met?” She batted her lashes at him, barely holding back a grin; he could see it in her cheeks. “I must leave a hell of an impression.

He indulged her anyways; kissing her slowly. “Mhmm. It’s good to know nothing’s changed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm the first person to ever write SooBer? At least on AO3 it seems like it. They're honestly precious and I'm glad I decided to add Amber and Luna to my Kinktober roster. Both girls will also make an appearance one more time each, so if you enjoyed them there's more to come! I like how comfortable Amber is as a person and I've always seen Kyungsoo as fairly easygoing with sex, so I enjoyed writing this quite a bit. I might have to write some more of them after Kinktober is over.
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
